Number Thirteen (Número Trece)
by FjVm
Summary: The thirteen has always been bad luck's number, it isn't coincidence that the thirteenth heir to the throne and the bron on the thirteenth had to go through so many hardships, without having an opportunity. NO PAIRING HELSA! Written originally by Little Storm 97 in Spanish. This is just a translation approved by the author. / I don't own the image.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Thirteen. This number has always been associated with bad luck, who hasn't heard the superstition of the terrible "Friday thirteen"?

Many people will say that it's only superstition, so why two people that have been governed by this number since their birth have gone through so much pain and suffering without them being guilty?

Bad luck. Pain. Despair. Resignation. Adaptation.

Every time we go through a long-term suffering we change, we adapt to not succumb, to keep on living. We find new engines that give us impulse even in our adversities.

Some find good and noble motivation, maintaining their soul incorrupt.

Others don't.

But in reality, are they the ones to blame for not being able to find an adequate motivation? They are doomed since the moment the thirteen is over their heads, so is it wrong desiring to escape?

Because when they had the chance they took it.

The cost didn't matter just to break free of the number thirteen that chased them since their birth.

This is the story of two people with something in common: their curse; but they carried it out in different ways.

Both born in noble families, with everything they could wish materially... but their curse wouldn't be so benevolent after all...

He was the heir number thirteen in line.

And she was born the thirteen.

One with the power to save himself and the other condemned to eternal darkness.

But until they were able to forge their own path, they went in circles with the only company of solitude.

What's worse? Bad luck or solitude?

* * *

Well, this is the beginning of the translation of "Número Trece" or "Number Thirteen" in English. If you know Spanish and want to read the original from Little Storm 97 here is the link (but you will have to type it) s/10244792/1/Número-trece or go and search it as Número Trece (remember to use the accent).

I'm doing this translation to get some reviews and feedback (no matter if they are good or bad) to improve my writing, but also because I liked this story.

This is my first translation and first story published by me in the website, but I won't care if the reviews are harsh. Don't worry and be as honest as you like.

I will try to be uploading at least one chapter every five days, maybe in less time.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney Studios.


	2. Chapter 1 Unwanted

**Chapter 1. Unwanted**

It was a lovely morning when the queen of the Southern Islands had gone into labor. It wasn't until late at night - a night without moon nor stars nor anything that could show that there was life in the kingdom, since everyone was expecting to know what will happen to the queen which had already had twelve children before, and it wasn't sure that neither of them will survive - the baby showed signs of being about to be born.

While the queen was inside the room being helped by the royal medics and the maids, the king was pacing to and fro outside the room for some few hours, specifically since the head medic told him to wait there so that his wife was calmer. He clenched his fists, how can she be without him by her side? After all I have done for her!

Suddenly a noise took the king out of his angry thoughts: it was the sound of a crying child.

The thirteenth heir to the throne of the Southern Islands had born.

The king entered violently into the room, the nurses took his son to him for him to see his child, but he pushed them away. He didn't care about the brat, he only cared for his beloved wife, after all he was just an unwanted son more.

* * *

The queen wasn't on good state, she had survived, but she was very weak, she wasn't allowed to breastfeed her child although she did hold him once, thing that represented a great effort for her and almost fell unconscious.

Hans, was the name she gave him for the king not faced the task, in his mind it was as if he didn't had another child, the queen supposed it was because she had almost died for the child and because he was the thirteenth and everyone knew what it meant: bad luck. She was sure his husband was planning to abandon him or something equally horrible, why didn't they understand it was just a stupid superstition? His son was going to grow healthy, strong, handsome, and talented and so everyone should accept they were wrong.

It was then when something nobody expected –but everybody feared- happened, the queen got worse and being on the edge of dead she told the king to swear he would never get rid of Hans, the thirteenth heir. At the beginning he refused but when he saw that his queen didn't have salvation he decided to fulfill her last wish.

The queen died tranquil but worried, her husband was a good man it didn't matter how many problems they had before, he has always cared for her and he was honorable.

He wouldn't get rid of his son. And with this thoughts the queen died.

But that didn't mean that he was going to love him or care for him. After all it was Hans's fault that the king's beloved queen died.

And so it was that the king commanded his maesters and maids to educate the prince Hans, and so the king poisoned his other children's mind saying that it was Hans's fault and that he was a monster. Although the last thing wasn't necessary because all the other siblings also blamed Hans for the dead of her caring mother.

By himself, at the mercy of his unstable father and heartless siblings.

It was like that how the future became obscure for a baby that didn't even had the chance of knowing the person he killed.

* * *

Well, here it is the first chapter, I hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 2 Freak

**Chapter 2: Freak**

It was a sunny day when the queen of Arendelle went into labor, the first heir was about to be born! All the townspeople were waiting joyfully the arrival of prince or princess that in a future will rule them.

The king was all the time with his beloved queen, supporting her for when the big moment came, he hated seeing her suffering so much pain, but every try to get angry for that vanished when he saw the happiness that glowed in her eyes before the hope of being able to hold her child in her arms.

The sound of… nothing? The baby was outside but, why didn't the baby cry? It was never a good signal, the queen was too exhausted as to think in it and the king didn't want to let her alone so he asked what was wrong with his child, perhaps the baby was…?

"She is alive, majesty." The royal medic tranquilized him. "And she's a beautiful girl."

The medic gave her a little butt slap for her to react; she immediately opened up her eyes, giving both a death scare to the poor man and an intense fascination for the beautiful blue eyes of the girl. Then she again closed her eyes and started crying quietly.

The medic gave the queen her baby, the kings smiled. Everything was alright.

* * *

It was strange that it was midsummer and that inside the castle it stayed the as cold as in midwinter. The princess Elsa was a great joy for everyone. She was an adorable girl, healthy –despite the shock of not crying at birth- and very calm.

Some weird stuff happened around the princess but everyone ignored it, or at least her parents did, because it didn't escape from anyone that the princess had her hair so blonde that it almost seemed to be white, but her eyes weren't red as the ones from the demon children that had been born from time to time in different parts of the world.

Elsa didn't resemble her parents. Also it was always cold where she was.

Despite that the kings were determined to believe that there wasn't nothing different in their daughter, it didn't matter how many people told them they've seen snowflakes coming out of the princess's hand the kings didn't believe it, but there was a day in which they couldn't deny it anymore.

The day Elsa walked.

When she put a foot in the floor it got covered with ice.

Everyone became terrified or too surprised.

The princess was a freak; will Arendelle accept her as their monarch? The kings fell in the conclusion that it was very possible that the townspeople won't want her as their queen when they discovered that she was different.

Those were the thoughts that crossed through the mind of the kings while the servants quietly left the room.

No one gave a second to admire the beauty of the design that the floor had after being covered with ice, not even the joyful expression the little princess had while walking for first time. All that was left behind; because everyone was attentive of the great threat that baby wasn't!

* * *

Well, long time since I uploaded, some cool stuff have been going on in my life and I was busy, but not any more, I'll try to finish the translation as quick as possible.

Thanks for the follows and favorites


End file.
